mufandomcom-20200214-history
Rillitan Ryoleli
Who He Is Rillitan is a Bounty Hunter trying and quite often failing to make his part of the Otherspace galaxy. Prone to violence, boasting and flawed logic he makes his way around on board the IND Old Daisy threatening Ungstiri's and generally trying to annoy anyone who gives him the slightest hint of disrespect. He might seem foolish but he's still dangerous! Like a road made of cheese. History Rillitan spent his early years on Antimone, orphanned as a child he was adopted by a couple who couldn't conceive a baby of their own. From this adoption, he gained his official birthday on the date 13th November and adopted the Ryoleli name as well. He lived with them for the greater part of his early years, learning at home meant he barely saw anyone other than his parents, who he had a fairly open relationship with. When he was about 9, his stepfather died in a cargo shipping accident. This dramatic event caused his stepmother to give up her life, she fell ill quickly after before passing away within a short three months of her husbands death. Rillitan was apprenticed as a 'cabin boy'; he was a skillful and a daring youth, rising in rank on the cargo ship that he worked on until the company was bought out and he was made redundant. This left him fending for himself, which got him through life for a while. He learnt the life of a Mercenary. He sought to find consolation in the new lifestyle but, still suffering ill effects from his childhood disasters and finding himself in dangerous situations the Timonae turned more and more thuggish. When Shadowheart was built, he travelled there on the presumption that it would be his kind of place, dangerous and dismal. He liked it for a while, but his patience for staying in one place wore thin and he tried to leave. Complications led to him having to stay longer than he wanted to and his situation spiralled, nobody wanted to hire him, some dirty Merc so he couldn't get another job and so he couldn't improve his lifestyle. Sinking low, he took to the nearest 'island of escape' and joined a gang. He worked hard and learnt how to fight, shoot and survive better than anyone else. In the bad area of Shadowheart he spent almost a year travelling through the gang wars as they grew and fell with their territories, he was usually keen to tell when a gang fight would be coming and just as good at getting out of the way when they came. Still, he was never able to scrounge up enough cash to buy himself a trip off the planet, to leave his past behind. Not until he wormed his way into the Sewer Rats, where he was intent on making enough money to escape. This was when, due to his height, Rillitan was tagged as 'Tower' and Rillitan met his soon to be best friend; Notch - they trained together. After only a year, they had created a completley new martial art for the gang based on what Rillitan knew about Timonese Martial Arts and what Notch knew on brute fighting. They called it Tion Ree, they named it after their 'fathers' who were old martial artists. It was finally now that Rillitan combined efforts with Notch to save up for the travel costs. They were going to get off. Only a few hours before the planned flight which would take them both off of TK, they were practicing their martial arts. Notch was boasting eagerly, he had always been the stronger opponent during their spars and Notch had a way of making it well known. Rillitan lost his temper and kicked Notch in the face, knocking a tooth out. His friend got angry with him and Rillitan, still only semi-serious, started to get away by climbing up the Aerie ruins. Notch caught up with him, intent on beating a tooth out of Rillitan as payback, “An eye for an eye.” He kept repeating, bordering on acting insane. Rillitan sensed something was wrong with his friend, but when Notch attacked he countered it, but ended up sending both of them off the side. Notch managed to grab both Rillitan and the ledge, becoming a lifeline of sorts, he swang Rillitan to safety, but before the Timonae could come to his rescue Notch let go, falling to his apparent death. Rillitan was upset, but he could not go down and check as he noticed a rival gang prowling the grounds, he escaped from the ruins and made his way to the landing area quickly, escaping the planet. Notch survived, but lost his hand and his foot where he landed on them, crushing them. The rival gang found him battered on the ground and, out of sympathy of sorts, took him home and helped him regain his health. Notch blamed Rillitan and felt that their roles should have been reversed. Rillitan escaped the dangerous planet and its gang wars when he was about 30, but it had broken his spirit. It was the support of his friend who helped him create a new dream, 'The Tion Ree Gym' which was renamed 'The Ryoleli Gym'. Rillitan made his move to begin the foundations to The Ryoleli Gym, he started a self defense class teaching the use of his own named Tion Ree. There was a dwindling interest in the classes and Rillitan was sunk again, this time however he wasn't lost entirely. He joined The Phoenix Trading Company as a security officer aboard the TSS Lupercalia. He was not on board the Lupercalia when it was destroyed, unknowing of the incident while he took a weeks break to visit Antimone, once he found out about the incident he went back to Tomin Kora. A few months later, and still unable to sort out the foundations to his gym, Rillitan elected to join the Athena Exploration Service, once again as a security officer. He joined the new crew of the Artemis as one of the original members, though the ship was not ready at first and he joined the Athena jumping in their chase of Volari. This job didn't last a great amount of time however. Rillitan was still under a 'recruit' status, which meant that he was not eligible to receive pay, this frustrated him and combined with his apparent conflicting relationships on board, he left the AES on bad terms. As soon as he had quit, he made it clear of his interest in the bounty on Mika Tachyon, along with two other 'partners'. A man called Neith and another Timonae, Zara Mel Bini. Although he gave the Jackals a minor scare his plans were never put into action, he neither had the drive or the right timing. It was revealed to him later that he had been double crossed by Zara and even later so, that Neith had disappeared. Rillitan only learned of both these facts whilst locked up on Ungstir for 'smuggling in a shotgun'. In truth, he was caught trying to capture a bounty but managed to talk his way out of an assault charge, only to be left with a hefty fine... or else a long rest in a jail cell. Whilst he was locked up Zara had continued to visit him, for reasons he himself did not understand. By the time he had forgiven Zara for her 'treachery', he believed himself to be falling for her. His emotions had to be put on hold, though, as she was hunted and killed by her own mother a few weeks later. The fine was then paid off, without any intervention from the criminal himself. It had been paid by a sister he had not seen in a long time; Airenei Ryoleli had seen his name in the news and travelled to Ungstir to bail him out. In an act of salvation, it seems, he was taken to Demaria and given an apartment, before learning of another problem he was to deal with. A bounty had been issued on his head, 40,000 credits for his live capture. It seemed that Airenei was not the only one who saw him in the news and wanted to come for him. The post was presented by his old friend Notch. During a heavy conflict period on Tomin Kora, the Warren had executed a surgical strike and captured the gang leader of the 'Sewer Rats', Rillitan and Notch's old gang. Notch lived through the attack, leaving him with a small wealth amassed by the, now captive leader. He used this to pay for cybernetics, replacing his arm and leg with bulky metal counterparts, then he had placed the bounty on Rillitan's head. category:OtherSpace Characters